Solo una noche
by Jenn1035
Summary: Él quería detener el tiempo, hacer que los segundos transcurrieran mas despacio; aislarlos a ambos del mundo a su alrededor. Él quería sostenerla entre sus brazos, porque sabía que cuando amaneciera, tendría que dejarla ir y haría todo lo posible por quedarse con ella. Aunque fuera solo esa noche. Songfic basado en la canción "Daylight" de Maroon 5


Hola! Hoy publico mi tercer fic de TMI y espero que resulte!

Este es bastante mas nostálgico que el anterior y esta situado en CoG, exactamente en la noche en que Jace va a visitar a Clary en casa de Amatis y le pide que si puede pasar la noche con ella. También tiene escenas de libros anteriores. Basado en la canción "Daylight" de Maroon 5 (¿soy la única a la que le parece que esa canción es perfecta para este momento del libro?)

Disclaimer: Los personajes, la trama original y el último fragmento del fic (la carta) le pertenecen a La maravillosa Cassandra Clare yo solo traduje el último pedazo lo mejor que pude ;) La canción le pertenece a Maroon 5

Review! los reviews me hacen felices y prometo contestar a todos de ahora en adelante, puede que lo haga tres años mas tarde (solo bromeando! :D no me tardo tanto) pero que lo respondo, lo respondo.

Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Acheronta Movebo

* * *

**Solo una noche**

Sangre.

La sangre plagaba sus sueños y sus despertares. El sudor estaba permanentemente presente sobre su cuerpo, ya fuera gracias al entrenamiento o a las verdaderas batallas. Su cuerpo, sus brazos y pecho, surcados por las runas que semejaban tinta negra sobre su piel y por las cicatrices, suaves y uniformes, que marcaban los recuerdos de batallas y guerras luchadas. Él había sido marcado a temprana edad, por su padre, que pensaba que ya estaba listo. Esa noche había soñado con demonios y ángeles, sus sueños marcando el fin de su inocencia y el endurecimiento de su corazón, un corazón valiente y justo, que, para evitar ser lastimado, se había convertido en piedra.

Desde ese primer momento, él sabía que había algo especial en ella. No era como los demás mundanos a los que él había visto, aquella vez ella no había tenido miedo de seguirlos hasta la pequeña bodega donde habían matado al demonio Eidolon en el club. Había despertado algo en él, algo que le había permitido confiar en ella, confesándole su identidad sin pensarlo dos veces. Incluso había sentido algo de lástima por ella cuando había tratado, inútilmente, de convencer al mundano de que no estaba loca. Y vaya que no lo estaba.

Ella sola se había enfrentado a un Rapiñador, que había ido por ella y, aunque gravemente herida había sobrevivido. Él había pasado esos siguientes días pensando en ella, la chica cuya vida pendía de un hilo en ese instante, esperando el terrible momento en que las runas la hicieran agonizar y gritar de dolor mientras su cuerpo se incineraba, Pero ese momento nunca llegó.

La vez en que lo había golpeado en el elevador había despertado algo en él. No había sido la primera vez que una chica lo abofeteaba, pero si la primera vez que una chica había despertado en él algo distinto al deseo. Clary Fray era diferente y Jace sentía su corazón comenzar a latir de nuevo.

Ella pensaba que estaba soñando, pues alguien así solo podía haber sido producto de su imaginación. Él era hermoso; con sus ojos leonados como oro fundido y su cabello dorado, su piel bronceada y cálida y su sonrisa arrogante. Parecía el tipo de persona que ella solo encontraba en sus libros, la mezcla perfecta de sus anhelos mas profundos. Y lo único que quería era que, por una vez, solo una vez, alguien se fijara en ella. Aunque no precisamente por descubrirlo cometiendo un asesinato. Al final logró convencerse a si misma de que todo era un sueño.

Un tiempo después, al verlo en la cafetería, algo en su mente pareció despertar. Las marcas que cubrían el cuerpo de Jace ya no se le hacían tan extrañas; vagamente familiares le eran algunas que sobresalían por las mangas de su cazadora de cuero. Era una sensación extraña, como si tratara de diferenciar un hecho real de un sueño, que se hacía cada vez mas nítido, confundiéndose con la realidad, difuminando la fina línea entre haber visto algo y haberlo soñado.

Había tomado el aparato por instinto, creyéndolo un teléfono celular. Aquella confusión le había salvado la vida, evitando que el demonio se la tragase entera.

Al abrir sus ojos se había encontrado con Jace, atendiendo sus heridas. Su silueta recortada contra el cielo de Brooklyn; mas que un humano, parecía un ángel.

Había algo en él que era simplemente inexplicable; una conexión invisible que parecía unir sus pensamientos y sus ideas a él. Lo veía en sueños, distintos tonos de dorado recortados contra la oscuridad que envolvía su mente mientras sanaba.

El solamente quería besarla, probar sus pequeños labios, ligeramente entreabiertos que lo incitaban a inclinarse un poco y posar su boca sobre la de ella. Como probar un dulce, era algo que anhelaba, pero siempre terminaba cansándose del sabor. Lo había hecho tantas veces, entre copas de alcohol y licor de hadas, que los besos habían dejado de ser especiales hacía mucho. Sabía exactamente como terminaría aquello: una aventura de una sola noche y luego adiós, haría caso omiso a sus llamadas y sus miradas suplicantes. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

Besar a Jace era mareante, una montaña rusa de sensaciones, que hacía a su corazón latir a mil por hora y a su respiración acelerarse como si acabara de correr una maratón; sentía cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo despertar bajo el efecto de sus besos, un torbellino que la elevaba hasta el cielo y la traía de vuelta, una sensación de vértigo indescriptible, a pesar de que se sentía mas pegada a la tierra que nunca. Y lo increíble era que él se sentía de la misma manera.

Roto.

Su corazón se partió en millones de pedazos al escucharlo, porque no podía ser verdad, Jace no podía ser su hermano. Era imposible, una broma que el universo les había querido gastar. Oh, pero como lo deseaba; Lo que mas deseaba Clary en el mundo era que, de un momento a otro, alguien apareciera, diciendo que era un error, que no era cierto. Porque ella lo amaba, y él la amaba a ella.

La reina estaba divertida, viendo a ambos jóvenes luchando contra sus sentimientos, intentando encubrir lo que sentían el uno por el otro, luchando contra una mentira muy bien contada. Era incluso mas entretenido que ver pasar las guerras y las catástrofes, porque la reina se regocijaba de ver a los pobres amantes tratando de alejarse el uno del otro, sin darse cuenta de que, entre mas forcejearan con el lazo que los unía, mas se iba a apretar el nudo. Era una mezcla de lo mas peculiar, pensaba para si misma, Fuego y oro, sol y sangre, ambos con sangre de _Ithuriel _corriendo por sus venas, sin siquiera saberlo. Pobre ángel, bastante había sufrido. Y ella se alimentaba de aquel sufrimiento. Viendo a los Cazadores aferrarse el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello, siempre con la misma expresión de satisfacción en su rostro feérico.

Cada palabra saliendo de su boca era como ácido quemando su garganta.

"A partir de ahora, seré solo tu hermano. Nada mas."

Ver la expresión de su rostro, su dolor, solo lo hacían querer aún mas darle un abrazo, un beso, miles de ellos y decirle que todo estaría bien, que ambos saldrían adelante y que encontrarían a alguien mas que los hiciera felices. Aunque nunca dijo nada, porque ambos sabrían que él estaba mintiendo. Nunca podría querer a Clary como una hermana. Se sentía enfermo, sucio por siquiera llegar a concebir semejante idea, pero no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Esos breves instantes en que había alucinado, viéndola morir, habían sido un golpe bajo en su estómago, cortándole la respiración. Y en ese momento él sentía lo mismo, sentía como sus entrañas se retorcían de solo pensar en no estar junto a ella y se sentía morir. Pero Jace debía mentirle a Clary, porque eso era lo que hacía, le estaba mintiendo. Por los dos.

"No puedo más, Magnus."

Jace estaba desesperado. Sentía su corazón desgarrarse y su pecho contraerse de dolor de solo pensar en ella, sola. Qué sería de Clary cuando el hubiera muerto?

"Sé que la amas, Nefilim. Pero quiero que sepas que hay cosas que están mas allá de mi alcance; no soy tan poderoso como esperas que lo sea en este momento." Le respondió el brujo.

"¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer? Eres el Gran Mago de Brooklyn. ¡Por el Ángel! Debe haber algo que puedas hacer. ¿Una poción, quizá?" Preguntaba Jace, impacientándose cada vez mas.

"¿Me estas pidiendo una poción para enamorar a Clary? Creo que ella la esta bastante enamorada de ti, Rubiales." Magnus replicó jocosamente.

"No es para enamorarla. Necesito algo para que se desenamore de mi, no podría olvidarla yo y dejar todo ese dolor sobre sus hombros. Es ella a quien tienes que desenamorar, Brujo."

La expresión de Magnus cambió, de divertida a seria, en un fugaz instante. Pensativo, el brujo se llevó los dedos a la barbilla, donde empezó a dar suaves golpecitos con la yema de sus dedos,

"Me recuerdas a alguien, Joven Cazador. Historias de fantasmas que me contaron hace mucho tiempo. Él buscaba casi lo mismo que tu."

"Y ¿lo obtuvo? ¿Logró olvidar su amor?" Jace estaba al borde del delirio, desesperado por encontrar alguna forma de borrar aquella verdad que parecía burlarse de él.

"El amor tiene su propia magia. No hay nada que pueda hacer, salvo dejar que las cosas se resuelvan solas. Lo siento chico."

Jace, furioso, se encaminó a la casa de Amatis, esperando ver a su amada una última vez, antes de marcharse.

Una vez estuvo en la cama junto a ella, sintió como sus frágiles dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos.

"Hasta mañana Jace." Dijo ella, ya envuelta por las nubes del sueño

"Hasta mañana Clary."

Y él no pegó ojo en toda la noche, pues se quedó observándola; viendo el subir y bajar de su pecho, al ritmo de su respiración acompasada. Sus rizos rojos esparcidos sobre la almohada, como un fuego indomable. Pasaron las horas, en las que él permaneció atento, vigilando al amor de su vida mientras dormía, para asegurarse de que ella no se iba a esfumar de un momento a otro. Deseando que el día nunca llegara, para no tener que enfrentar a su padre solo, y que pudiera pasar el resto de su vida con ella, pero si no era posible, se contentaría con una sola noche a su lado, sosteniéndola entre sus fuertes brazos y cuidando su sueño.

Solo una noche.

Y así permaneció el, observándola, hasta que el sol empezó a despuntar sobre el Oriente y él no tuvo mas remedio que separarse de ella. Dejando atrás una cadena con el anillo Morgenstern y una carta con su último adiós

"Clary,

A pesar de todo, no puedo soportar la idea de que este anillo se pierda para siempre, más de lo que puedo soportar la idea de dejarte para siempre. Y aunque no tengo opción con respecto a una, al menos puedo decidir sobre la otra. Te dejo nuestro anillo familiar porque tienes tanto derecho a él como yo.

Escribo esto, viendo salir el sol. Tu estás dormida, tus sueños se mueven detrás de tus párpados inquietos. Desearía saber en que estas pensando. Desearía poder deslizarme en tus pensamientos y ver el mundo de la manera en que tu lo haces. Desearía poder verme a mi mismo de la manera en que tu lo haces. Pero tal vez no querría ver eso. Tal vez me haría sentir, aún mas de lo que ya lo hago, que estoy perpetuando una especie de gran mentira sobre ti, y yo no podría soportar eso.

Yo te pertenezco. Tu podrías hacer lo que quisieras conmigo y yo te dejaría. Podrías pedirme lo que fuera y yo me quebraría a mi mismo tratando de hacerte feliz. Mi corazón me dice que este es el mejor y mas grande sentimiento que he tenido jamás. Pero mi mente conoce la diferencia entre querer lo que no puedes tener y querer lo que no deberías querer. Y yo no debería quererte a ti.

Toda la noche te he visto dormir, he visto a la luna irse y volver, proyectando sus sombras sobre tu rostro en blanco y negro. Jamás he visto algo mas hermoso. Pienso en la vida que pudimos haber tenido si las cosas fueran diferentes, una vida en la que esta noche no es un evento singular, separado de todo lo demás que es real, sino cada noche. Pero las cosas son diferentes y no puedo mirarte sin sentir que te he engañado para amarme.

La verdad que nadie quiere decir en voz alta es que nadie tiene una oportunidad contra Valentine excepto yo. Yo puedo acercarme a él como nadie mas puede. Puedo pretender que me quiero unir a él y el me creerá, hasta el último momento cuando yo termine con esto, de alguna forma u otra. Tengo algo que le pertenece a Sebastián; puedo rastrearlo hasta el lugar donde se esconde mi padre. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Así que te mentí anoche. Te dije que solo quería una noche contigo. Pero quiero pasar todas las noches contigo. Y por eso es que ahora tengo que escurrirme por tu ventana, como un cobarde. Porque si tuviera que decirte esto a la cara, yo no me atrevería a irme.

No te culpo si me odias, desearía que lo hicieras. Mientras que aún pueda soñar, soñaré contigo.

Jace."

* * *

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I still holding on?_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it, come so fast?_

_ This is our last night but it's late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard, cause I know_

_When the sun comes up, I will leave_

_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over_

_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah_

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)_

_Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!_


End file.
